The 150th Hunger games: Bloodlust
by Darthdestiny
Summary: The second rebellion failed and after some time district 12 came back to the hunger games at the 4th quarter quell. Now as the 6th quarter quell is coming up us it is time to recall district 13! Who will win? SYOT open.
1. Tribute syot form

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Rules for tributes

No copies of other tributes from other stories and the main series but add some personality in there lie sadness, easy ton anger or they alliances.

Here is guidelines to help you with the tributes (Pm me them or put them in your review ).

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Friends:

Status in district:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice:

Do you want them to win and why:

Or

Do you want them to dies and why:

Volunteer or chosen:

If Volunteer why:

If chosen reactions:

Optional:

Interview outfits:

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Mentor:

Stylist/prep team:

Have fun and submit a way!

Also the quell is (sorry for spolier) that district 13 will be added in to the yearly mix.


	2. Prologue: Quarter Quell announcement

**A/N There is still spots open for tributes but ones spot is gone already and that is district 7 female.**

Pov:

President Nightshadow

As I wake up I see a set of glamorous clothes that I'm meant to wear today for the quell announcement. As I remember the quells so far there was interesting ones.

The 1st quarter quell was that the districts had to vote for their own tributes and the winner of those games was the boy form 6 can't remember his name as he died in the 75th games which was the third quarter quell so I which was the victor games which had no winner as Katniss Everdeen blow up the shield of the arena. The second quarter quell was that there was double the tributes and the winner for that was the boy from 12 Haymitch Abernathy who died in the rebellion.

The fourth quarter quell as district 12 was blown up and had to be rebuild by president Snow as we can't live without it was that district 12 was back into the games and both tributes from 12 died in the bloodbath. The winner for those games where the boy from 2 Bato Stone. The 5th quarter quell had the districts pick other tributes so they had a fighting chance. The winner of those games where the boy from 12 as most tributes killed themselves over killing.

As the anthem beings I walk over to the alley of the tributes I start my speech.

"Hello citizens of Panem today we will know the twist of the 150th hunger games. Let's look back at some more successful quarter quells on the 100th hunger games there was the return of district 12 and the 125th hunger games that saw the other districts pick out the other districts tributes that allowed districts 12 first win in over 50 years."

As a girl comes on with a box with a lock on it I have the only key to open it so I do and slip out a card which says 150th on it. I flip the card and read it.  
"This year to remind the tributes that anyone can come back from anything district 13 will be added to the reaping bowl and for ever more." I finished with a smile on my face.


	3. Update and tribute list

**Update**

 **I know I haven't updated this story in a while but I'm finally finding the time to write the first chapter which is going to be district 7 reaping from both of the characters points of view starting with Hazel Oak.**

 **Here is the list of tributes so far.**

 **District 1**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **District 2**

 **Male: Alister Baits (18) (** **Jolteon2404)**

 **Female:**

 **District 3**

 **Male:**

 **Female: Dayta Nanobyte (18) (Simley)**

 **District 4**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **District 5**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **District 6**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **District 7**

 **Male: Hugo Dixon Henry Delano (18) (Wulfekin)**

 **Female: Hazel Oak (16) (Princesscastle)**

 **District 8**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **District 9**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **District 10**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **District 11**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **District 12**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **District 13**

 **Male: Vishal Natarajan (18)**

 **Female: Uma Patel (18) (both submitted by AmericanPie)**

 **There are 18 more tributes left tomorrow I will give you the first part of the district 7** **reaping chapter!**

 **Also if you are going to send tributes add if they are a bloodbath or not I will put this in my bio as well!**

 **See you then!**


	4. Chapter 1: District 7 reaping update1

**AN:** **I'am so sorry for not updating because I have school and exams a week before last and only have time to write every now and then but here is the district 7 reaping and goodbyes.**

 **I don't own the hunger games but if I did Cato and Peeta would be the main pairing.**

 **Italic is for Central thoughts I want people to notice.**

 **District 7 Hazel Oak pov**

I hate this day I think as I wake up. The reason for my hate of reaping day is that my boyfriend was reaped and killed in the top 8.

Birch was allied with the boy form 10 and was injured by the boy from 2 who died the day before. So Birch went to the feast to get the medicine and supplies for them both. Birch gets there and starts running as the girls from 3 and 9 come up and start attacking him as they were allies but Birch swiftly kills them with his axe before he can get to the table. As he gets to the bags and grabs them the girl from 4 throws a knife into his back which throws him off balance enough so that she can get a knife in the head. The boy from 10 died from his injuries the next day leaving both from 1, the girl from 2 and the girl from 4. Thankfully the girl from 2 won, in the end, killing the girl from 4 painfully as she can. That was 3 years ago and now it is the 6th quarter quell.

I go downstairs after getting changed into my reaping outfit which is a dark brown sweater, jeans, light brown knee high boots with a wide grey belt. "Come on Cherry we are leaving" I state as I go to the front door.

"Ok sis bye Sapling!" Cherry rushes to finish as we leave.

Outside waiting for us is Mabel my best friend. Wearing all blacks probably in Birch's honour " Why do you do this?" I ask.

"For you to finally get over Birch and get a hot man in your life it's been three years too long." Mabel jokes.

As we walk down to the town centre passing through the forest where we work. I'm holding Cherry's right hand while Mabel holds her left. We sign in, get to the correct age groups and wait for the reaping to start.

I look up to see Chrysanthe Peacebreath our escort grace our presents finally. She is a very capitol woman with rainbow hair in a bun with a dress that our father would not let us wear.

"Welcome welcome welcome to the 150th annual hunger games and the 6th quarter quell! Now let's watch the video sent from the Capitol themselves and the president!" She states over excitedly. I tune the video out we saw it last year it is a recap of all the games and I don't want to see Birch dying again. After the video Chrysanthe goes to the ladies bowel and picks one up.

"May the odds be ever in your be ever in your favour"

She opens the little slip.

' _Would it be my luck i-'_

"Hazel Oak!"

"NO!" I hear Cherry cry out before fainting as I walk my way up to the stage.

"Was that your sister Hazel?" our escort asks.

"Yes," I answer back emotionless.

 _I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to d- wait I can avenge Birch by killing the girl from 4 the same way the girl from 2 did._

"Now for the boys," Chrysanthe says and picks a slip from the boy's bowel.

"Forest Blackthorn" She shouts as I see a 12-year-old thin stick figure coming towards is a bloodbath for su-

" I volunteer!" I hear and look to where it came from and it came from Hugo the main black market dealer in district 7 all 3 scars on his face and all.

 **District 7 Hugo Dixon Henry Delano pov**

"I volunteer!" I shout and start running to the stage past the crying boy who I just saved from death. I hope he lives a long life kid and don't get picked for these stupid games but I'm going this for myself.

I stand next to Chrysanthe and shout into the mic "I'm Hugo Dixon Henry Delano and I'm to win these hunger games!"

"Shake hands tributes!" our escort cry before she runs off stage as me and Hazel shakes hands.

I get shoved into a room and wait for Hobbes to come as we have arranged. I see him and embrace him with a man hug.

"I can win this you know," I say

"I know good luck and come back in one piece or I will steal all your stuff." Hobbes threatens as he leaves the room.

 **Hazel Oak pov**

I see my family and hug them as they run into the room and pull Cherry aside.

"You know what to do. Don't take treasury and don't let anyone die. Mabel will take care of you and Sapling ok?"

"Yes, sis." Cherry cries into my shoulder while we walk back to Sapling and our parents where we embrace again.

"You forgot this." Sapling says while giving me my tribute token which is a wooden disk with a tree on one side and a heart on the other Birch give it to me.

"You know what to do and don't worry I will avenge Birch and try to come home ok bye," I say as they leave the room.

Then suddenly Mabel comes crashing in and knocking me to the ground saying. "I know you don't want to but try to win, avenge Birch and I will look after Cherry and Sapling don't you worry," Mabel says.

"Bye," We both say at the same time laughing afterwards before she is taken out from the room leaving me alone. _I can win these games._

 **An: How do you like this chapter? How you like it there is still room for more tributes.**

 **District 13 is next as they are the next district to have both tributes filled in.**

 **Bye**

 **Yugistalpok123!**


	5. Chapter 3: District 2 reaping

**A/N:** **Hey guys two chapters in under a month I'm surprised at myself. I will definitely be less busy during the summer and will update this more as I get more tributes.**

 **Right now, I still need more tributes to continue this story. However, I'm not worried as I have gotten at least one pair or a last part of a pair for each tribute. Remember if you want to submit a tribute you can and hopefully yours will be used.**

 **That's the boring notes from me. Let's get into the district 2 reaping's.**

 **Chapter 3: District 2 reaping's!**

 **Alister Baits pov:**

I duck as a spear is throw at my head. I then roll to get behind my enemy and aim my bow and arrow at his head. I let go of the arrow to let it fly in to his head. As the arrow hits, the android falls to the floor waiting to be repaired and used by the next trainee who wants to be in these games.

However, they will have to wait a year as I will go into the games and win them for my brother Hades who died 10 years ago in the 140th hunger games to the district 4 male. I want to take my revenge on this year's district 4 male however I will also take my revenge on district 3 and 7's female tributes as they helped district 4 male kill my brother.

I see Lavina run towards me ready to aim her bow and arrow at me. Until I move at an unbelievable rate to be further away from her and start to look around for her. I finally see my rival running at me at full speed, shooting arrows after arrows and when they run out, she throws throwing knifes only to scare me. However, she's surprized me as she jumps over the arrow made to knock people out and reaches me in seconds. We brawl for a bit then I ultimately get the upper hand when she kisses me full on the lips and she goes right into my arms.

"You almost had me beat. You always go for my weakness," I say admiring the way she shows herself with confidence just like she owns the place.

"That's what I have been trying to teach you for years and maybe it has worked and you will be albe to use these skills in this year's hunger games and destroy the other tributes but first we have to get you showered for the reaping come on." she shouts sprinting off to get ready while I run back to my house thinking of how I'm to kill the females from district 3 and 7 and the male from 4 who I will make the slowest and most painful out of the three.

Maybe I will hang them or cut one of their limbs off every hour to make their deaths really painful. Also, I might let them run away from me so that I can chase them down and knock them to the ground with my bow and arrow to make my job even easier. I also can't let other tributes kill them or I will have to kill them first right after the bloodbath if I have to and one of my allies at night if the boy from four joins the career pack this year.

As I start to get ready for the reaping and volunteering, I look at my body which reminds me so much of Hades. Strong, athletic and have enough endurance to hold back an attack when not caught off guard. I put on my normal reaping clothes and head out to meet my rival for this year's games.

This is when the avenging I have been planning for 10 years will start and I will accomplish my mission and after that win the games that have been haunting me for 10 years to many.

 **Oxanna Prime pov:**

I look at my bedroom that I have lived in for the last time and feel glad to be finally rid of this house and this cruel family who just want me dead because of how I look. I walk downstairs, I stealthy pass my family who don't want to see me and I don't want to see them gloating at how they look well I'm going into the hunger games and I'm going to win and prove to my family that I'm better than them.

I start walking to the justice building and see my friend Remus Stone walking by himself so I run up to him and hug him from behind friendly but also with respect and kindness for all he has done for me since we meet years ago. He also knows this might be the last time he can talk to me without the capitol overhearing. Remus turns around and hugs me back with the same feelings as me.

"Come on let's go to the reaping and signed in so you can get to the arena quicker, win these games and come back here." He says with enough courage to make me want to get to these games and win them with the knowledge I will learn from the tributes as I do with people training for the games here.

We get signed in and go into the reaping itself. I look around and see who would volunteer for the male's side. The only male I can see doing it is-

"Welcome, welcome to the 150th hunger games also known as the 6th quarter quell! As Allways's it will be ladies first but first we must watch a video sent by the capitol about the history of the games and the history of the district who is the most aggressive of all the districts in the hunger games especially during the quarter quells!" I hear our escort a new lady from the capitol who hasn't introduced herself to us yet shout interrupting my thoughts about who is going to volunteer for the male's.

As I watch the same video, we have to watch year in and year out I zone out again and turn my head to meet eye contact to Remus who just nods his head at me in encouragement and generosity. As I think back to all the times we had together and the times he protective me the capitol escort has spoken again.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Diamond but you guys and girls and call me Dia! Let's get this quell started as always ladies first!" I see Dia walk excitedly to the bowl with all our names in there but before she can I yell.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout running up to the justice building already with enough energy to shock Dia and run to stand next to her.

"What's your name dear" She says with fear of me killing her with a knife.

"I'm Oxanna Prime and I'm going to win this year's hunger games and bring an honour to this district and horror to my family." Right after I sated that I hear screams and claps from my district started by Remus of course and my family will get whats coming to them even if I don't win these games.

"Now time for the boy-" A little faster than me this time a boy volunteers and runs up to the stage just like I do and many volunteers from district 2 and hopefully we are not the last ones.

"I'm Alister Baits and I'm going to win these games to avenge Hades Baits!" My opponent says with enthusiasm and hopefully I can get on his good side maybe even help him take his revenge on the female tributes from 3 and 7 and the male from 4 before he can kill me and take the glory of winning the games for himself.

"Here are you tribute for the 6th quarter quell Oxanna Prime and Alister Baits! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN THEIR FAVOUR!" After that the district goes crazy as they always do and we are dragged off to the justice building to say goodbye to Remus.

As soon as I'm in my room I wait by the door for Remus to walk in and when he does, I hug him with everything I have.

"You know what to do, learnt their weaknesses, be observant of the alliances you're in especially the other careers and help Alister get his revenge then kill him later on. If you do this then you can win these games without even trying." He says while hugging me and making sure he knows that he is betting on me to win and he cares about me a lot.

"I will, I will and I will make you proud." After that we just sit there and just hug and comfort each other until peacekeepers come and take him away

"I believe you can win" He says right before I'm on my own.

 **Alister Baits pov.**

"I volunteer!" I shout that I volunteer and run up to the stage just like Oxanna did before another male volunteered and took my place. I stand next to Dia and shout into the mic.

"I'm Alister Baits and I'm going to win these games to avenge Hades Baits!" I take this time to look over my opponent. I wouldn't mind teaming up with her without the other careers to take out the tribute I need to and if she kills me in a fair fight, I would want her to win for me and to prove that she is worthy of having a family.

"Here are you tribute for the 6th quarter quell Oxanna Prime and Alister Baits! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN THEIR FAVOUR!" After that the district goes crazy as they always do and we are dragged off to the justice building to say goodbye to my family and friends.

As soon as I step on front into the justice building, I see Lavinia come in and kiss me for a whole minute.

"You know what to do: kill the female from 3 and 7 and make sure you kill the male from 4, get to a bow and maybe a knife so you can fight close range and kill people silently like the male from 4. Also make sure you don't die to that ugly looking Oxanna you can team up with her but make sure you don't die" After she said that she kisses for the rest of our time together before she leaves.

"Make sure you win" she says as she leaves.

I'm all alone now.

 **A/N:** **Hopefully you like this chapter. Altogether this is my favourite chapter so leave a review to say if you did like this chapter or you didn't.**

 **There is still room for more tributes if you want to submit them.**

 **Tributes needed: district 1 and 3 male and both genders from 4,5,6,8,9,10,11 and 12.**

 **If you want to reserve one of the tributes or two then pm me and that is the only way I'm now going to accept tributes. So, no more tributes in the review section please.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter can come faster than others now that I have more time to write this fanfiction now.**

 **So, leave a review and submit a tribute if you want to.**


	6. Update 2 and updated tribiute list

**Update #2:**

 **Two chapters/updates in a week... more of a shock to me.**

 **I have now decided to use a sponsor system. To make it more like the actual games in the book/film/other fanfictions.**

 **What will earn you sponsorship points.**

 **30 points submitting a bloodbath (can only submit 3 tributes max).**

 **15 points if one of your characters dies in the bloodbath (For each tribute and that means they die in the bloodbath if you want them to die in the bloodbath, I might let them live).**

 **10 points for submitting a review (Say what you liked about the chapter not just "I really like this chapter").**

 **10 points for following/favoriting the story.**

 **5 points for answering a review question.**

 **Once the games start, I will put on my profile how much it is to sponsor each item to a tribute.**

 **Tributes list** **update.**

 **District 1** Male- Female-Aaliyah Peyton (17) (submitted by Primrue394)

 **District 2** Male-Alistar Baits (18) (submitted by Jolteon2404) Female-Oxanna Prime (18) (submitted by Foxfaceisthebest)

 **District 3** Male- Female- Dayta Nanobyte (18) (submitted by smiley)

 **District 4** Male- Female-

 **District 5** Male- Female- Merope Malone (16) (submitted by District5Ravenclaw)

 **District 6** Male- Female-

 **District 7** Male-Hugo Dixon Henry Delaon (18) (submitted by Wulfekin) Female-Hazel Oak (16) (submitted by princesscastle)

 **District 8** Male- Female-

 **District 9** Male- Female-

 **District 10** Male- Female-

 **District 11** Male- Female-

 **District 12** Male- Female-

 **District 13** Male-Vishal Natarajan (18) Female-Uma Petal (18) (Both submitted by AmericanPie)

 **Review question: What district would you be from? (Mine would be district 7)**

 **Signing out: Darthdestiny**


	7. Chapter 4: District 3 reaping

**A/N:** **Another chapter finally a month and a bit later. Sorry for the wait I said I was not going to be busy and then I did and I hated that I couldn't update this story.**

 **Hopefully you will like this chapter. Remember please review and submit your own tributes it will be helpful.**

 **Without further ado lets dive into district 3.**

 **District 3**

 **Dayta Nanobyte (District 3 female) pov:**

I chuck a spear at the wall when it hits the target, perfectly, I run to another spear and a wire while making sure I'm near water. I then chuck my spear into a target in the water watching it be flow with electricity.

I run back to turn the wire off to see someone already standing there with the wire in her hands.

"Hi mother." I say to her while trying to avoid looking at her as much as I can. Ever since I was young, they wanted the best out of me. Best grades i can get, training for the hunger games and finally competing and winning the games.

"What do you think you are doing? You should be getting dresses so you can volunteer for the games Dayta. Now why don't you get into your clothes and get to the square for the reaping." My mother says while walking away to clear away the little mess that I have made with my final training for the games.

I get to my room in our very big house and put on my reaping clothes which are a white T-shirt and a brown long shirt easy to run and volunteer for the games with. I up on my token a tiny chord tied to a necklace which my mother made for me.

I head down and see that my parents aren't there and probably are already at the square ready to see me volunteer for these stupid games. I leave the house and avoid everyone around even though they are all staring at me knowing what I will do today.

I sign in and get to my age category and stand with the other 18-year old females all looking at me with anticipation. I look up and see our escort ready to reap two people or one person in this case.

Can I do this? Can I volunteer for the games and win them to make them proud? Can I win them and show my parents that they don't own me? Can I finally have a life after the games?

"Welcome, welcome to the 3rd quarter quell reaping where two of you lucking darlings will be put in a death battle with 24 other tributes!" Our escort Ruby shouts at us breaking me from my thoughts. "Who's ready for to learn this year's female tribute!" Ruby excitedly screams and when she doesn't get a response, she walks over to the female bowel and picks out a name.

"I volunteer as tribute" I yell scaring some around me but not shocking anyone. I slowly star to walk to the stage when I hear cheers coming from my parents saying they are so proud of me. As I stand on the stage Ruby hands me the mic.

"And what's your name? She asks me.

"My name is Dayta Nanobyte and I will be this year's victor of the hunger games" Ruby gets everyone to cheer for me even though she can tell it's forced. I look around and see no smiles on their faces but my parents who just wants to use me to gain more riches for themselves not for me.

"Now for the boys" Ruby goes to the male bowel and picks out a slip. "Huxley Copper".

I look and see a skinny, black haired boy with blue eyes and finally remember who he is. Why him, why does the most arrogant person in this district get picked the same year I volunteer?

 **Huxley Copper (District 3 male)**

I wake up with a smile on my face. I like this day for a reason. I get to finally learn more from the career tributes and gain more skill so I can every tribute when I volunteer when I'm 18 just like Dayta Nanobyte is doing today.

For her though is to do what her parents want. For me... I'm volunteering to kill every tribute and win the games unlike any other tribute. My games will be the best ones yet and will make history for being the first tribute ever to kill every tribute in the arena.

However, I can't do anything right now so I have to learn from tributes in this year's games as I have done since I can remember and use what they do and do it when I compete in mine.

I put on my tightest shirt that clings to my body to show off my muscles (or lack there off) and tightest tourers which are my standard clothes I wear every year to show others what they don't have and never well have.

I look at myself in my broken mirror and do flirty poses and practise my pickup lines to pick up the ladies as I normally do. I look so cool right now I think to myself. I totally look like a career from one, two or four right now it's unbelievable.

I leave the house in a rush as I look to see it is almost time for the reaping to happen. I look around and see girls dressed in beautiful dresses. Wish I could take one of them home but no flirting for now get to them reaping and survive today without being reaped. I sign in and go to the 14-age category and await Ruby our beautiful and stunning escort to arrive.

"Welcome, welcome to the 3rd quarter quell reaping where two of you lucking darlings will be put in a death battle with 24 other tributes!" Our escort Ruby shouts at us. "Who's ready for to learn this year's female tribute!" Ruby excitedly screams and when she doesn't get a response, she walks over to the female bowel and picks out a name.

"I volunteer as tribute" I hear being yelled by Dayta the girl herself ready to prove to us and her family she can win these games. Damn even though I knew she was volunteering she still has the shock factor of doing it.

"And what's your name?" She asks Dayta and she responses/

"My name is Dayta Nanobyte and I will be this year's victor of the hunger games" Ruby gets everyone to cheer for her even though she can tell it's forced.

"Now for the boys" Ruby goes to the male bowel and picks out a slip. "Huxley Copper".

I look around with a smile on my face but look to see the boys around me laugh and everyone with a smile on their faces. It doesn't matter what they think I will prove them wrong when I kill all the tributes and win the quarter quell for district 3.

"I'm Huxley Copper and I'm going to win the quarter quell and make history for district 3!" I yell and get no reaction other than laughter from the people from my district.

I can win this without them, turn to shake Dayta's hand and do it aggressively.

 **Dayta Nanobyte pov:**

I walk into the justice building waiting room and as expected first to walk in is my parents.

"We are so proud of you Dayta for volunteering!" My mother says even though they pressured me to volunteer.

"You know what to do in the arena. Grab a weapon and some wire and use it to kill the tributes especially your stupid district partner and make sure he's the first death." My dad Cable pressuring me to do more than just win but to kill tributes as well. I think I will wait until there are 2 of us left to kill.

"Good luck sweetie and make sure you win" They both scream at me when the peace keepers come and take them away.

Then it's just me for a second until Bugg comes in nervously and sits. I hug him as soon as he sits.

"Thank you for being the only person who is nice to me." I say as tears finally flow "Why did I do this to myself"

"Cause your parents only care about riches and fame not you and you will win, come back and teach them a lesson for using you for fame and glory. Good luck I know you can win." As Bugg gets taken away I make a promise to myself to win the games not for my family but for him.

 **Huxley Copper pov:**

As I walk into the justice league waiting room, I plan how to win the games with everything I know from past games and arenas. As I think I don't notice a person walk in and then walk out again. I don't care what anyone thinks about me anymore as long as I win these games and get all the glory and fame I want.

 **A/N:** **Sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par with what I write usually I find it hard to create a character clearly. Thank you Smiley111 for Dayta I'm sure she will be one of my favourite characters to write.**

 **Anyway, please review and submit tributes and tributes for districts that have none like 4,6,8,9,10,11, and 12, I also need district 5 male so I can do that chapter as well. Also, if you reserved a tribute you have a week until I open that spot again for others to take.**

 **Hoped you liked this chapter and review please.**

 **Question for this chapter: What would be your weapon in the hunger games and do you like the tributes introduced in this chapter.**

 **Signing out: Darthdestiny.**


End file.
